Solitarn
|gender = Male |birthplace = Echono, |birth = June 8, 694 Age |death = October 22, 730 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 16 3450 (in battle armor) |pronouns = 私 (わたし) |height = 4'4" |weight = 83.8 lbs |hair = Brown |eye = Green |rank = Commander |organizations = Tuffle government (694 - 730 Age) |food = Fruit |vehicle = Tuffle airbike |family = Amanito (leader) }} Solitarn (ソリタルン, Soritarun) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Solitarn is a pale-skinned Tuffle with brown hair and green eyes. He is clean-shaven. He wears heavy energy armor colored orange, green, black, and grey that makes him appear larger than he really is. Solitarn carries a heavy blaster, two energy blades, and two pistols on him at all times and uses that to fight the Saiyans. He wears a portable Tuffle scanner on his head too. 'Personality' Solitarn is an arrogant and savage Tuffle commander, though he is also quite intelligent and capable as an officer. He was seen in the fourth chapter of The Great War brutalizing some dead women and children and laughing about it. Solitarn is the greatest Tuffle warrior out of all of the Tuffle commanders seen in The Great War. He is a charismatic commander who likes to lead his troops on the battlefield. His confidence in battle is mainly because he underestimates the Saiyans and overestimates himself. Still, for a Tuffle, Solitarn is quite strong, though, like all of the others, he gets most of his power from his energy armor, so he's really not all that strong if he's not wearing it. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War In the fourth chapter of this story, Solitarn was revealed to be a commander in the Tuffle army under General Amanito. He very much enjoyed killing Saiyans. He, along with the other commanders, attacked some undefended Saiyan settlements in this chapter, killing many Saiyan women and children in the process. He was also eager to attack the Saiyans and wipe them out as soon as possible, as he was confident that the Tuffles' superior numbers and technology would give them the edge. Solitarn accompanied the rest of General Amanito's army to King Vegeta's settlement as they tried to take the Saiyans unawares in the night. He fought in the battle that ensued. In the fifth chapter, Solitarn was one of the Tuffles in General Amanito's army who made it to Shintake Square. There, he and the others fortified their positions and awaited the Saiyans. In the ensuing battle against King Vegeta's army, Solitarn commanded a detachment of Tuffles that protected the center of the city. He briefly crossed paths with King Vegeta, though the king made short work of him when King Vegeta fired a Galick Gun at him. Solitarn survived the blast, but he was heavily wounded by it (and thus unable to continue fighting) and was not seen for the rest of this chapter. During a montage section in the seventh chapter, Solitarn was seen leading a force of Tuffles against an army of Saiyans. Notably, he was seen fighting on the front lines. In the eighth chapter, Solitarn led a Tuffle army against Zorn's army. He ran across Zorn and Layeeck on the battlefield and dueled both of them. Due to his energy-powered armor, Solitarn was able to briefly overpower both Zorn and Layeeck and was about to kill them when Cyleria appeared and hit Solitarn with an energy blast that melted much of his armor. This caused his energy-powered armor to fail and his strength to drop drastically. Solitarn then threw a grenade at Cyleria, forcing her to dodge and allowing him to run away. However, he did not get far, as Zorn teleported in front of Solitarn, broke the Tuffle commander's arm (when he tried to punch Zorn), and then killed him by sticking an energy dagger through his skull. Gear *Tuffle heavy blaster *Tuffle pistols *Tuffle energy swords *Tuffle energy knife *Tuffle portable scanner *Tuffle heavy energy armor *Tuffle air boosters *Tuffle communications device Trivia *Solitarn's name follows KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's method of punning Tuffle names off of various things related to fungi. His namesake is Amanita solitaria, a type of mushroom. *Solitarn is KidVegeta's favorite Tuffle in ''The Great War. *Solitarn's fight with Zorn, Layeeck, and Cyleria in chapter eight of The Great War is KidVegeta's favorite battle scene in that story. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Main Villains Category:Son Category:Leaders